User talk:Rainwillow
Re: Don't think I'd forget you! Of course I do :) Nightfern 18:22, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Sup!??? Icefern50Awesomeness! 00:03, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I will wait until you finish RiverClan. Featherstream The Sign Of Spring... 06:22, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Re:P:C First off, sorry for not coming on the IRC this morning. The internet was acting up a lot, and nothing would really load. Second, to answer your question, I'm not sure who adds who to the chart. I mean, I think Nightfern or Forestpaw does, but I don't know for sure. You can leave Night a message and remind her to add you, if she hasn't by the time I respond to you. --Phillies Phan Red and White 16:32, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Can you? Can you at least role-play one cat in my story allegiances [[The Silver Feather Allegiances|'The Silver Feather Allegiances']] and [[The Wolf's Heart Allegiances|'The Wolf's Heart Allegiances']] ? The limit is four cats per user! Rainey! It's Nightfern. I'm so sorry. I'm in South Florida, and if you heard, right now we're going through some bad storms. My internet failed. I'm typing on the iPad, so we can't chat today. I'm so sorry and I don't blame you if you get upset. Cat Well okay, I will add one more she-cat. I think two cats can't defeat the evil Stonestar anyway. What do you want her name to be the color of her pelt? Featherstream The Sign Of Spring... 05:03, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Of Course Of couse, it is. Okay, I will add it on right now. Featherstream The Sign Of Spring... 05:31, April 30, 2011 (UTC) It doesn't matter. :). Featherstream The Sign Of Spring... 07:18, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Birdsong Birdsong- Caring, understanding, quiet. When she finds out her sister is expecting a RiverClan tom's kits, she listens and eventually understands, and does not blame her. Good fighter, charming. ThunderClan. That's Birdsong! :D Nightfern ♥ Kate and Will forever ♥ 15:28, April 30, 2011 (UTC) No problem. WSW IRC? Nightfern ♥ Kate and Will forever ♥ 15:32, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Kay. Nightfern ♥ Kate and Will forever ♥ 15:50, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Cats You RP Nightmist- She's a very "mysterious" medicine cat. Sometimes even her apprentice, Mosspaw doesn't understand what she is meowing about. Dapplefern- She's a very helpful and thoughtful cat, too bad Foxheart and Patchclaw stopped her from saving Stonekit, Wolfkit, Riverkit, and Cloudkit. Riverkit- She's a very thoughtful cat too. Her best friend is her sister, Wolfkit. Nightmist doesn't get mentioned in the story, but you can asked to be mentioned and I can still give her a minro appearance in the story. Featherstream The Sign Of Spring... 05:48, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Of Course Of course, you can add me on your friend list. I added you on my friends list back on WW. Featherstream The Sign Of Spring... 12:35, May 1, 2011 (UTC) hello Rain. Can u go here and join plz? it's my wikia that me n Nighty r on. It's like Cats of the Clans but with all made-up clans. here's a link: Cats_of_FireClan_Wiki. Could u join? SwiftfireThe Cat of the Prophecy 17:34, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Hi Rainy! Cheetahstar ☼]] Nightfern ☽ Sun and Moon K but not for long. ☼ Nightfern ☽ Sun and Moon WTF it's not working... tomorrow afternoon, maybe? Sorry Rainey. :( ☼ Nightfern ☽ Sun and Moon Omigod you've been reading?! Actually, I've had some serious trouble with it. I've had a horrible writer's block and I'm struggling to write one measly sentence. ☼ Nightfern ☽ Sun and Moon Hehehehe I've graduated you. Be grateful. Now you will bow down to me!!!! XD --Cloudskye Bye Ottersplash~ 17:45, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Well, you can make it, but you can't post it up for approval, since technically she's still my character. nightfern 11:23, June 18, 2011 (UTC) In Colombia? I leave in on Thursday- I hope I have wifi... nightfern 22:39, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Sure! I'm sure you'll make her very cute. :) mapleleaf 11:09, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Rainwillow! What exactly do u do on Warriors Share anyway? BTW, I'm making a 'What's Your Warrior Clan?' quiz thing. Can I upload it on here?Spottedpath90210 13:17, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Oh, okay! Thanx! Can u be my mentor? =D And I'm making a quiz thing about what your Clan would be. Is there a way to upload it here? Or I might just put it on a quiz site. Will u take it? Yeah, but I might have to put it on a quiz site and send u a link. Or something like that, I asked somebody else if u could upload quizzes on here. =D Oh, and check out this video I made on YouTube: thumb|292px|right|These are a few of my fave warrior cats =D Oh, I didn't think I had any WWiki pix in there. And which one is Graystripe and which pic is it? I really should've put their names on there because some of the cats I forgot who they were. LOL! All I know is I seperated the cats by each Clan, just I can't remember who's who. Only a few of them I can remember, and I also had a lot of gray cats! Can u show me what his pic was? And sorry about that. BTW, can u tell me what all the cats in the video where? I forgot! =D Re: I'm sorry, Raineh. For some reason the IRC doesn't work in Colombia. Maybe when I get back to Florida we can chat. mapleleaf 14:33, June 28, 2011 (UTC) HI Hi, I see you read, and left a comment on my page The Elements: Chinese Version (元素： 中文版). Yes, I do speak chinese as well, and if you would like any of your stories translated in chinese then just ask. (嗨，我看你看，并留在我的页面上的元素的评论：中国版。是的，我说中国话为好，如果你想你的故事任何进入中国翻译然后就问。) CloverxBlondeWARRIORCATS4EVER! WSW Chat please! mapleleaf 10:24, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Of course I would! Like my userpage says: I'm always looking for a new buddy! You are now officialy meh homie! [[User:Silversong123|'Silversong123']] 17:11, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Oh cool - never would have thought that! (哦酷- 从未想过的！) Or in your case= 哦酷- 從未想過的！CloverBlondestar Yay what? [[User:Silversong123|'Silversong123']] 02:26, July 3, 2011 (UTC) OK, I'm on right know! [[User:Silversong123|'Silversong123']] 02:33, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Yes! 是的！CloverBlondestar also, check out this page: User:CloverBlondestar/Warriors talk page Tawnypaw I guess I send you the personality of the cat! OK, Tawnypaw is a nice, fun she-cat. She's eager to please her mentor! Tawnypaw loves to know she has a connection with StarClan, because like all medicine cats, she adores them! [[User:Silversong123|'Silversong123']] 12:25, July 3, 2011 (UTC) I'm on chat; go back on. mapleleaf 13:24, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Hi Rainey, saw you signed the friend thingy...i know we are friends on WTW.... :3 but here works to!! friend! [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']]100 Edits!! 17:55, July 4, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Yes in fact i am lol Feather200 edits! 06:17, July 6, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon ok, im on! Feather200 edits! 02:22, July 7, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon WHERE DID YOU GO!!?!? D: Feather200 edits! 02:27, July 7, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Yo Feather200 edits! 06:25, July 7, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Hey! Silversong Crowsight 15:21, July 7, 2011 (UTC) k im on!!! Feather300 edits! 05:44, July 8, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon yea Feather300 edits! 09:28, July 8, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Sorreh Rainey, It's 4:00 AM wheere i am and i havent gotten a wink of sleep. Im gonna gooo. TTYL! Feather300 edits! 09:57, July 8, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon I'm on. See you there. LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 07:19, July 9, 2011 (UTC) CHATTEH! Feather300 edits! 06:47, July 10, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Here is the map Teal blue: Territory Red: Rogues threatening invasion (lighter red: Not so threating Dark red: Dangerous) Green: Good hunting places Yellow: camp Througout: Nightclan terriory is covered in stone. To save their paw pads from going raw, they place leaves and gras through the harder stone areas of terriotory. it seems treeless, but It is hidden, lush, and smells great (flowers) in newleaf and greenleaf. The camp is hidden near the top of the cave of mothermouth, and sometimes apprentices watch for leaders getting nine lives or medicne cats meeting starclan, and apprentices dare one another to look inside the hole that moon shines in, creating moonstone. Feather300 edits! 07:18, July 10, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon RAINEY RAINEY RAINEY RAINEY!!!! GUESS WHAT!!! I'M A MENTOR!! :D :D :D :D!!!!! FeatherMew? 19:05, July 11, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Ok!! I'm Coming! LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 13:08, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Rainilloweh! CHAT FeatherMew? 04:01, July 14, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Yea, hi. FeatherMew? 06:57, July 15, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon :3 Hi! Hi! Just thought I'd say Hi! Hi! Clover Hai. if your still online wanna meet on chat? Oh! and in 5 more edit's youll have 500! witch means you will be eiledgible to be a mentor! Do you think your going to wait or be one at 500? FeatherMew? 03:47, July 18, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Chat. Now!!! FeatherMew? 07:04, July 19, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Meh i tried to crop it FeatherMew? 08:00, July 19, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Greyfoot, Cherrykit, and Mossypelt Greyfoot is smart and funny. She likes to please her Clan and is one of the top hunters there. She almost always ''brings an eagle home to feast on. She's that good of a hunter. Cherrykit is a small runt, but her personality is ''WAY ''bigger. She has a kind heart and shows respect towards other cats older than her (If your thinking about changing her just because she's a runt... DON'T) Mossypelt is arrogant at times, but is truly kind. She is sort of the uptight one in PebbleClan. But, a strong fighter. She isn't afraid to speak out from her heart, just like Silverfrost. KuroshitsujiBlack Butler = Ciel and Sebastian 16:33, July 19, 2011 (UTC) chat? if your still on. FeatherMew? 04:09, July 20, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon RAINEH CHAT. FeatherMew? 01:19, July 22, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Yes! See you there! LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 07:54, July 24, 2011 (UTC) MEEEOOWWW CHAT MEEEOOWOwoowWOWOW FeatherMew? 03:10, July 26, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Rainey. Chat. LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 07:47, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Yup, I'm here. See you there. LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 08:12, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Dusksky Dusksky loves to please like all of the RainClan cats. He loves to hunt and go on border patrols. KuroshitsujiBlack Butler = Ciel and Sebastian 17:31, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Re: Yeah, but only for a minute. Nightfern4000 Edits, Suckers! 14:44, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Where you go? FeatherMew? 03:15, August 1, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon chat? FeatherMew? 14:13, August 1, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon chat???? FeatherMew? 16:06, August 3, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon where r u? FeatherMew? 16:11, August 3, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Surreee. Nightfern4000 Edits, Suckers! 14:25, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Hi Rainey! How are you? Shadey'Set Fire to the Wind... 03:14, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing''' Members of P:I Hello. If your getting this message, you are a member of P:I and you are invited to join in the contest that we will be holding in Augest from the 7th to the 20th. Dates may change but that will not affect you what-so-ever. We can assure you you will difinatly have at least a week. The contest is... To chosoe one of the six cats that journied to sun-down place, (--Brambleclaw, Squirrel''paw'', Crow''paw,'' Tawnypelt, Stormfur and Feathertail--) and re-create them in P:I charart form. Please use correct blanks and colors based on what you think the charaters look like in your mind when you see the description. ' Entering can be found here you can also enter on that page. If you have any other questions or comments, please contact Feathermoon or Cloudskye here or here. Enjoy, FeatherMew? 06:26, August 6, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon You still on Rainey? [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie]][[User blog:Feathertail_Millie|''' 400 edits!]] 07:52, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Yes! LeopardclawClouds and Claws have come! 07:42, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Oi We undid that fu***** edit at the same time, :D. Chat? NightfernOver 4600 Edits, Suckers! 14:14, August 7, 2011 (UTC) You know Rainwillow, I really do hope you become a mentor :( Feather 20:34, August 8, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon That.The.RAINWILLOW? you would make an AMAZING mentor!!!!!!!!!!!!! Feather 17:01, August 9, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Yup, sure! LeopardclawClouds and Claws have come! 09:22, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Chat? Feather 02:54, August 11, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Ok well hurry then XD Feather 02:58, August 11, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Sure! [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'''Millie]][[Rogue's Legacy|'She must set th']][[Blazeheart|'e lies ablaze...']]''' '''07:01, August 11, 2011 (UTC) I'm trying...Feather 07:29, August 11, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon